Harry Potter Meets Loads of People!
by cOnFuZzLeDmE
Summary: Harry runs along the path of many characters. Meet Buffy, Annakin, Seth, The Doctor and many more in this CRAZY fic full of comedy and action that will keep YOU on the edge of ur swivel chair.well probably not on the EDGE exactly.RnR.


**Okay...i know this is random...probably the randomest thing you've ever read...the randomest thing I've ever written...but oh well. It all stareted when my sister was writing some wierdo story on the computer (yeah, it's what she does!) so anyway she just wrote down the title and it was called 'Mickey Mouse and the Evil Witch' and she had to go do something...so i continued the title for her and it just went on and on...so basically this story (if that's what you can call it...) is just one really, really loooooooooooooong title!**

**okay...bi**

**ps. this is my FIRST fic ever so i decided to start off with something crazy and random...so here goes...**

Harry Potter Meets Mickey Mouse and Beats him up because Mickey Mouse Stole Harry Potter's Ice-Cream…and Mickey Mouse Gets angry because Harry Potter Beats Mickey Mouse up Because Mickey Mouse Stole Harry Potter's Ice-Cream So Mickey Mouse Avenges Harry By Ordering a Shiaolin Warrior So the shiaolin Warrior Came to Beat up Harry Potter For Beating Up Mickey Mouse For Stealing His Ice-Cream but Mickey Mouse didn't pay the shiaolin Warrior enough Money for beating up Harry Potter because he beat up Mickey Mouse for stealing his Ice-Cream so Mickey Mouse and Harry Potter and The Shiaolin Warrior Had a Showdown Because the Shiaolin Warrior was angry because Mickey Mouse did not pay Him Enough Money For Beating up Harry Potter for Beating up Mickey Mouse for stealing His Ice-Cream So They all started fighting for the Ice-Cream and the shiaolin warrior beat up Mickey Mouse because he was a lil weakling but Harry Potter cast Sectumsempra on the Shiaolin Warrior so HARRY POTTER won the Showdown and became the rightful owner of the Ice-cream and Claimed his Victory by eating it but then Draco Malfoy came along and Stamped on Harry Potter's Nose and asked for the Ice-Cream so Harry Potter Decided to Share it With Draco Malfoy Only If He Promises Not to Stamp On His Nose Again As It Is A Very Fragile part of his Face and Harry Potter also made Him Promise to leave the dark side and and come to Dumbledore's Side so Draco Promised and They Shared Their Ice-Cream and Hermione came Along and said that she thinks they're funny and walked off and Harry Potter And Draco Malfoy thought that was a bit random and Draco Malfoy kicked Harry Potter on the Nose for Letting the Ice-Cream Melt While Laughing at Hermione Granger So Harry Cried and Then Buffy and Andrew apparated next to Harry Potter to Slay Malfoy for Being so Rude to People and they staked Malfoy and Andrew turned into Dath Vader and went to the dark side… dun dun daa duuuuuun! So Obi wan Kanobi came to kill him so he died and Buffy got sad because she was secretly in Love With Him so She ran Off to Find SETH yay…and Harry Potter Was Alone So he Went to Ask JK Rowling about the Seventh Harry Potter Installment But She got angry and said she wont tell anyone Not Even Harry Potter who The Book Is Based On so he Got Angry and Demanded Her to Tell him What Fate Has in store for Him and She Got Angry so she beat The Crap out of him but Then Tracey Beaker Came to Save Him so he had to go to Live at The Dumping Ground and He thought…Great, More mad Muggles To Live With and he made a living by doing street Magic Tricks (when he came of age) then The Doctor and Rose were Time Traveling and came across Harry Potter and they said…hey I know you…you're the Boy Who Lived and Harry Gave him a Punch on the Nose and Rose started Crying so they went back onto the TARDIS to go back in time to 1912 to get on the titanic so they can sink but jack came back to stop them in HIS telepathic toaster TARDIS and they realized that HE was the actual Doctor and that the fake Doctor was Malfoy trying to save the world and he saved them! And he went to tell Harry potter off and Harry pointed to the scar on his head and jack realized who he was and said oooohhh and Harry gave him a punch! and apparated into space and spent what seemed to be the rest of his life floating around and looking at the stars until he got hit by a Giant meteorite and was sent tumbling back to Earth and he thought OH GREAT! .

THE END

**There, see! That was soooooo random huh? i just added characters from some of the T.V. programmes that just _happenned_ to be in my head that day. haha-no really...i don't watch Tracey Beaker...i used to though!**


End file.
